


Warm my ice heart.

by BitterCheesecake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Profanity, everyones full of sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCheesecake/pseuds/BitterCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU / Talent Swap AU. Fuyuhiko is regrettably forced to an ice rink, his view changes however when he meets a profession ice skater with silver hair and Crimson eyes. Kuzupeko with lots of other little ships here and there - who knows where this will go. I sure don't :0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu hated sports, mainly due to the fact that he wasn't very good at them. Tennis,Football, Rugby - he was completely useless. We're not even going to mention basketball. What he hated more than regular mainstream sports though were winter sports. Fuyuhiko could not stand the cold and in all honesty he was a bit of a baby when it came to low temperatures. So it was literally hell on earth for Fuyuhiko when his sister begged him to take her ice skating.

Only for her to skate off and leave him, the bitch. 

He knew that his sister didn't really want to spend time with him, she only wanted him there for a ride which he was fine with. He had invited his friend Hinata Hajime with him along with them.  
Hinata was also useless with anything sport related so Fuyuhiko thought they'd have a laugh together watching eachother fail miserably.  
It would have been a good idea if Hajime hadn't left to go flirt with the pastel haired girl almost falling asleep while on her shift at the hot drinks kiosk. 

So here stands Kuzuryuu, alone, muttering curse words into his scarf stranded in the middle of the ice rink. Ok so he wasn't in the middle of the ice rink, he hadn't even left the edge - he was just far away from the exit that's all. But that was the problem, the ice rink had a one way system and to get to the exit he would have to skate more than halfway around the rink. As Kuzuryuu clung onto the bar for dear life, something or rather someone caught his eye. 

At first it was just a blur of black and grey, shoot past him at a speed he couldn't comprehend.  
His eyes followed the blur around the rink and then the blur then began to spin. He realised at this point that the blur must be a person, first the person was spinning with arms raised above their head and toes pointed. Then however the figured reached down and began to tuck their knees into their chest as their arms crossed infront of them. They began to spin faster and faster, Fuyuhiko wondered if that person was getting a headache, or at least would be a little dizzy afterwards. The figure then rose once again, slowing down considerably and then halting to a stop with a pointed toe yet again. 

That's when Kuzuryuu could finally get a look at them. For starters she was definitely female,a tall slender figure with long powerful legs and pale white skin. She was dressed in an all black skating leotard with a small skirt over the top which was also black. He wondered how she wasn't cold. He was a quivering shaking mess bundled up in jumpers and coats yet it seemed like the temperature never ever fazed her. It seemed like nothing ever fazed her, on her face was a look of pure concentration and obedience. Her unusual grey coloured hair was tied up into a neat high bun, not a stand out of place. 

From the offside of the rink someone began to shout commands at the girl, he assumed it was her coach or something to which the girl responded. He watched her for a little while longer as she completed moves effortlessly and gracefully. It took his breath away the way she moved with such elegance, she really was beautiful. He wondered what her story was, how she'd gotten into ice skating, what her phone number was- ok now he was getting off topic and starting to get a little weird.

Fuyuhiko decided to distracted himself by looking around for his sister, I mean it would be rude to stare at a stranger all day right?   
When he turned back though, the ice skater had gone out of sight. He didn't dwell on it too much though as he soon lost his footing on the ice and started to plummet towards the ice. 

That is until a pair of arms wrapped them around his chest in an attempt to stop him from falling. It worked thank god. 

"Are you alright there?"  
A calm voice spoke behind him.   
Kuzuyruu turned his head around to face the voice who was also of course the person who caught him.   
He didn't expect however for it to be the mysterious silver haired ice skater from before.


	2. Chapter 2

"I- yeah. Kind of, uh."

Fuyuhiko began to stumble over his words like some sort of love struck idiot. He never got nervous when talking to girls so why was it that now, he couldn't get his words out? With closed eyes he took in a big deep breath hoping that it would stop him from fucking things up once again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that" 

He finally managed to speak as he wiggled out of her grip and straightened himself up.  
The blonde turned around to face the girl and looked at her stern expression, her eyebrows knotted together in concern. 

Now that he got a closer look he realised that her eyes were an an usual red colour. He'd never seen anything like that before and he couldn't find it in himself to look away. He swore her eyes had some sort of hypnosis quality. Normal people would compare them to shimmering rubies but he found the fiery pits of hell to be more fitting.

"This your first time on the ice, yes?"

Fuyuhiko's thoughts were interrupted as the girl began to speak. He was surprised how blunt she was, but she didn't sound patronising at all. Just like she was stating a fact. 

"Yeah. And I want to get off. I was supposed to be here with my sister and friend but they both fucked off. Now I'm stranded here looking like a fucking idiot. "

There was a small silence until the girl spoke again.

"I could teach you if you wish."   
It took Fuyuhiko back quite a bit, he didn't think he'd heard her properly.

"What?"

"I could teach you, how to ice skate. My practice is over for today anyway."

Without even waiting for confirmation, she took hold of Fuyuhiko's hand while her other hand rested firmly on his waist. Or at least where she thought his waist was as it was obscured by his massive coat. 

"First thing is to stand up straight, posture is key" 

Fuyuhiko did as he was told, anyway it wasn't like he had much choice while the girl was pressed into his back forcing him to straighten up.  
More instructions left the ice skaters mouth, Fuyuhiko wasn't paying that much attention though. He was too busy arguing with himself in his head.  
All arguing came to a halt when he realised that his feet had started moving as the girl guided him away from the safety of the edge. Of course he panicked, attempted to reach for the side of the rink again whiched caused him stumble. However he was stopped by the strong arm around his waist.

"Don't fret, I've got you. You're not going to fall. Trust me."

The girl laced her fingers between his with her free hand and began moving further away from the rinks edge yet again.

The two of them skated around the rink for a while, meaning Fuyuhiko staying ridgid and stiff,letting the girl beside him drag him along.   
The girl would occasionally give out instructions but Fuyuhiko just kept his head down and focused on the ice below him. That way no one but himself would be aware of the Crimson blush settled on his freckled cheeks and nose. 

Then all at once Fuyuhiko has noticed he'd stoped moving, as so did she. He looked up at her,puzzled as to why the stopped. He didn't even need to speak as the girl was now answering his unspoken question.

"You mentioned wanting to leave the rink, here is the exit."

As they both exited the ice rink the girl turned to leave. Kuzuryuu decided to ignore the uneasy feeling on his gut and call out to her. It was now or never. 

"Hey" 

She turned back to face him, their eyes meeting once again.

"Whats your name anyway?"

"I am Peko Pekoyama,"

There was a long pause.

"And you are?"

It made the boy chuckle quite a bit with how polite and formal she spoke. He never felt the need to give strangers his last name. 

"Fuyuhiko. Thanks again for that Peko."

"Not a problem"

"Hey want to get a hot chocolate together?"

"Yes. I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

The two made their way to the hot drinks kiosk where Hinata was leaning against the counter still chatting up the girl working there.   
Fuyuhiko coughed loud to gain his friends attention. 

"O-oh"   
The brunette began, slightly startled.  
"H-hey Fuyuhiko-" 

"Hey. Nice of you to show up. Thanks for leaving me back there, Asshole."

Hajime frowned slightly, he honestly did feel for abandoning Fuyuhiko. Both boys knew Kuzuryuu wasn't the most social of people after all so it wasn't like he could just make friends with someone out of the blue.   
Hajime's look softened as he tried to explain himself and apologise.

"I'm sorry it's just Chiaki and I -"   
He gestured the to the girl smiling hazily behind the kiosk.

"Ooooh first name basis now? How special"   
The shorter boy mocked while rolling his eyes. 

Hajime chose to ignore his friends harsh tonge, he knew he didn't mean it after all. 

"Oh shut up, anyway who's this?"  
Referring to the girl towering over his baby faced friend, maybe he was wrong about him being anti social after all.

"Oh yeah.This is Peko" 

"Ooooh first name basis now? How special." Hajime responded in the same tone Fuyuhiko had done not a minute earlier. This time however there was a shit eating grin plastered across the brunettes face.

"Oh fuck off"  
Fuyuhiko replied with a scoff.

Hinata swore he saw the faintest amount of blush sweep across his friends cheeks. Of course he didn't mentioned it though, he really wasn't in the mood for getting punched in the face today.

After a moment of silence a monotone voice broke the tension.

"I am Peko Pekoyama." 

The girl moved forward and extended her hand towards the taller boy.

"It is nice to meet you"

Hajime was startled by her formality but accepted her handshake anyway.

"Ah yeah you too, I'm Hajime Hinata"

"And I want a fucking drink."

The angry blonde piped up.

"Move Hajime" 

Fuyuhiko shoved passed Hajime to meet with the girl behind the kiosk. Pekoyama gave Hajime a sympathetic glance to make sure he was ok and went to stand behind fuyuhiko.

"Ok so one hot chocolate and-"  
The blonde turned towards Peko to face her.

"Hey what do you want to drink?"

"It's alright I got this." 

The kiosk worker spoke as her gazed flicked from Fuyuhiko to the girl standing beside him.

"The usual right Peko?"

"Yes that would be fine. How's the kiosk today Chiaki?"

"Pretty slow as always at this time of day, but I've had some nice company today. " 

She smiled glancing towards Hinata with a small blush on her cheeks.

"How was training?"

"Same old same old. Practicing for regionals."

Both boys were now very confused. What the everloving christ is going on.

"So uh, you two know each other?"

If he stuttered one more time Fuyuhiko swore he would punch himself in the gut.

"Chiaki is always on kiosk when I train in the morning. Well apart from Thursday's."

Peko explained plainly.

"And Peko orders the same thing ever day; black coffee no sugar."

Chiaki chuckled slightly while suppressing a yawn.

After the brief happy family reunion at the drinks kiosk, Fuyuhiko made his way to the seating area while trying to balance the tray of drinks. He wasn't the most poised of people so he prayed to his non existent gods that he would make a fuck up of himself.

Peko had already sat down when Fuyuhiko came around with the tray which he thought was a pretty sensible idea. He assumed this is where Peko sat earlier before she started training as he spotted that her bag was dumped underneath the seat and a jacket slung over the back of the chair. As he settled the drinks on the table he noticed a bottle of water, a glasses case and some smaller containers. 

Fuyuhiko sat on opposite side of Peko with his drink in hand, watching her remove a contact lense from each eye and placing them back into the container. What surprised him was her eyes were still that unusual red colour, at first he thought they were coloured contacts and now he wasn't sure what was going on. 

After the dark thin frames was place on her face and a thick heavy silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever, Fuyuhiko decided to start the conversation once again.

"S-so uh, how long have you been ice skating?"

He wished he wouldn't stutter so much, sometimes he just wanted to punch himself for being an utter prick.

"Ever since I was young, there isn't i time I can remember when I didn't know how to ice skate."

There was silence again. How the fuck was he supposed to reply to that?!

"Do you play any sports?"

Ah that's more like it, now that is something he could respond to.

"Nah, I'm not the sporty type. I'm more of a gamer."

"A gamer you say?"

"Yeah, video games are my hobby. It sounds really stupid but whatever. I earn a bit of money from it too."

"Do you have tournaments?"

"Yeah. they're sort of like completions what you do, you go out against the worlds top gamer and compete for cash prizes and stuff"

Shit. He was comparing mashing buttons on a controller to the painstaking precision that required years of training and desecration. This is the end of what could of potentially been a wonderf thing. Congratulations Fuyuhiko you massive fuck lord.

"Although it isn't as physically straining as what you do"

Nice save, you blubbering idiot, Fuyuhiko thought to himself.

 

"Do not be so modest, everyone has something they excel at. No talent is more impressive than the next. Besides i am incredibly dreadful at games of any sort. Ever more so at video games."

 

The two idley chatted for a good hour or so, exchanging useless facts about each other and generally enjoying eachothers company. At one point   
Their hands brush against one another for a brief moment before Fuyuhiko hastily snatched his hand away while attempting to change topics.

Another silence fell between the two teens. Peko took this opertunity to rummage through her bag and slide a a handful of coins across the table to the direction of the blonde boy opposite him.

"Here is the money for my order"

"No, I offered so the drink is on me"

"No please I insist-"

"Peko listen to me, I'm not taking your money. Think of it as a thankyou for getting me off the ice. So be grateful and take the God damn coffee" 

Fuyuhiko swore he saw the faintest smile play on peko's lips and return that faint smile with his own toothy grin.

He was just about to ask her if she'd like to see him again sometime when Hajime came rushing towards them. So much for ruining the moment.

"Fuyuhiko our bus comes in 15 minutes we better get going. The next one is in 3 hours so we better go"

Ugh. Could this guy have worse timing?

"Alright I'm coming JESUS CHRIST. "

He turned back to Peko.

"anyway I've gotta get going. Bye"

"Goodbye"

With that Hajime and Fuyuhiko returned their ice skates and began walking towards the exit. The small blonde turn back to wave at the ice skater but all he saw was the back of her head as she turned to go back to the ice rink. He sighed in defeat and headed through the double doors, there was no way he was going to call out to her. That would just make him look desperate, which he wast of course.

"Soooooo Peko huh?"   
Hajime piped up as he hovered over Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

"She's pretty cute-"

 

"Fuck off im not talking about it"

"Aaaalrighty then.."

Queue freckled blonde of the female verity waltzing confidently through the blue double doors. Fuyuhiko stood up as his sister approached him, she looked so please with herself. He scowled, he had no idea what she was so happy about but he wanted to smack that smug look off of her face.

"Took you long enough what the fuck were you doing?"

"It's non of your god damn bisuenes so fuck off."

The two hot headed siblings were getting rather heated in their argument: puffing out their chests and squaring up to eachother.  
Hajime the voice of reason spoke up once again.

"Well now we have exactly 7 minutes to run for the bus. Woohoo."

The three of them made it just in time. Well if you count Hinata running after the bus waving his arms frantically for it to stop just as it was pulling away. But no matter, all of them were now on the bus. Sweaty and out of breath, but safe on the bus.

Fuyuhiko had been sitting silently on the bus for the last 20 minutes, gazing out of the window at nothing in particular. His mind kept wandering back to silver hair and scarlet eyes. His brain then alerted him of how much of a fuck up he was. 

He'd forgotten to ask for Peko's number.

Shit.


End file.
